


Sacrifice

by Explosions



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, kind of fluffy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explosions/pseuds/Explosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos's thoughts during the Clone Labs episode of Yoglabs. A short little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

My mind races, then skids to a halt, like a fat hamster running on a wheel. His clone’s screams echo again inside my head, and I see him, the real him, the Honeydew I know like the back of my hand.

And then, suddenly, he sighs.

"You will never remember any of this," I say, but I’m screaming within. Please, God, no.

My hands twitch and I long to reach for him as he wades through the knee-deep water of the shattered chamber. My heart aches and pounds and throbs against my chest as he steps closer, closer, closer. Internally I cry out “Honeydew, you stupid bastard, I love you, I love you, I love you” but no words dare to escape my thin lips.

He takes the final, fatal steps into the machine and speaks, but the words are lost to me until I relive the moment later. He closes himself in, and the waterlike substance freezes around his body. I step toward the chamber and give the glass a tap, one last farewell to an old friend. I leave the room behind, tears dribbling down my cheeks. “I love you,” I whisper, the words lost to the empty facility surrounding me.

Somehow, I think, he must know.


End file.
